ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Happy New Year 2013/Guide
fr:Bonne année 2013/Guide Gleeful Gukumatz Valkurm dunes has Gleeful Gukumatz a Event Peiste NM, who is followed by three Jubilant Peiste's, just like Celebratory Kukulcan below. more to come. feel free to post your own experiences/drops. Atelier Eladrin (talk) Nomadin of Bismarck. Celebratory Kukulcan Section Konschtat Highlands has Celebratory Kukulcan an Event Peiste NM, who is followed by three Jubilant Peiste's, when you trade items to the Kukulcan he either petrifies you to give you time to think, or gives you an item I guess. I haven't got anything yet. but I'll keep editing this as I find out stuff, anyone know any other zones where the kukulcan and his minions make an appearance put it here. Atelier Eladrin (talk) Nomadin of Bismarck. so having a galette des rois in your inventory causes him to petrify you repeatedly, so when trading items, make sure to not have the galette des rois in your inventory. I've heard a few say they've managed to get a Sobek skin from the one in Valkurm Dunes. can anyone chime in? Atelier Eladrin (talk) Nomadin of Bismarck. Walkthrough While speaking to a starter NPC in one of the three nations may improve the possibility of attaining the gifts, it has been proven that it is NOT a requirement. Simply start out by following the Leviathan and the parade of Summoner. Now trade a Summoner anything. They takes anything from Christmas candies to Muddy Bar Tabs. As well as receiving your item, you can also receive a random buff. You can still receive buffs even if you already possess all the items listed below or have full inventory at the time of trading. He will give random items or buffs and say: *"Um, let's see... This year you will have about the same lucky-wucky as last year! Yep yep, and there you have it!" *"Happy New Year! Ah, wait up, wait up! Um, let's see... This year, you'll have about the same luck as I will! ...I'm sorry, but isn't that about the worst possible-wossible luck you can have? Leviathaaan, hurry up and slow down! Oh pleasy-weasy!" *"This year, you will have pretty good luck! Ahh, Leviathan! You were supposed to be doing this, not me!" *"This year, you will have excellent luck! Not like some of us... Leviathan, wait, I said, wait!" Upon a successful trade: Known rewards (3 Hour) When used you will get the message: "Player eats a galette des rois,but finds nothing inside..." or "Player eats a Galette des Rois. Player finds an item inside!" *Possible Rewards: **Sapphire **Lapis Lazuli **Fluorite **Goshenite **Tourmaline **Black Pearl **Turquoise **Onyx **Sardonyx **Clear Topaz **Amber **Light Opal **Carnelian Note: The NPCs run the entire zone, I had to use Wide Scan just to keep up with them. *East Sarutabaruta *West Sarutabaruta *East Ronfaure *West Ronfaure *North Gustaberg *South Gustaberg *Tahrongi Canyon *La Theine Plateau *Konschtat Highlands *Valkurm Dunes *Qufim Island *Meriphataud Mountains *Jugner Forest *Pashhow Marshlands *Sauromugue Champaign *Batallia Downs *Rolanberry Fields *Yuhtunga Jungle *Yhoator Jungle *Beaucedine Glacier *Xarcabard *The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah *Western Altepa Desert *Eastern Altepa Desert *Buburimu Peninsula ---- New Year's Gift Talk to one of the Event Starter NPCs in the 3 nations. *Bring a New Year's Gift to the Event Starter NPC and choose the second option to obtain the Battledore. *Bunta, Bastok Markets (E-10) *Jeanparmand, Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Pyru-Copyru, Port Windurst (B-4) **You need to speak with the event starters to trade the item in, even if you have already obtained a New Year's Gift. Options: #Let you ask Grandpa a question. #Give you something from my pocket. #Tell you more about Grandpa. :After obtaining the Battledore, on subsequent trades you will receive fireworks when selecting option 2. *Note: If you trade the New Year's Gift back, or you "use" the Gift, you will receive Fishing Imagery Support for an hour. Copy of "Hoary Spire" *Equip the Battledore and board the Windurst-Jeuno Airship. Travel may originate in either Windurst or Jeuno for this portion of the event. *Locate the NPC Dilauriome on the West side of the upper deck. Talk to Dilauriome while having the Battledore equipped. Bring him two Black Ink and one Bast Parchment to obtain Copy of "Hoary Spire".